Welcome To My Life
by myAnti-drug-Race
Summary: Malfoy has had enough, hiding and lying to stay alive...


Disclaimer: JK owns everything and Simple Plan owns the song...

AN: So this is a song fic and it's pretty litteral, I might rewrite this eventually...

* * *

Welcome to My Life

It was a cold, rainy night on October the seventeenth of Draco Malfoy's sixth year at Hogwarts. He was alone in his own room, courtesy of his father. Draco had just received a letter from his father telling him to do something he really didn't want to do. He turned on the radio he had bought a long time ago. Malfoy turned to a CD he recently bought when he went to London to escape from the "wizard world" he couldn't handle.

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

Yes, I want to break and tell someone, but I can't do that. My father would kill me, just like he did my mother.

_**Do you ever feel out of place?**_

Yes, all the time. I belong nowhere. My friends are frauds and the people I want for friends despise me! I guess I did this to myself, playing this stupid role just to please my father.

_**Like somehow you just don't belong**_

_**And no one understands you**_

I wish I could tell someone how I feel. I hate my father, but if I disobey him he will hit me. No one knows it though, I've hid them well. After my mother was killed, I did everything I possibly could to hide the bruises, and the scares. It seemed to work.

_**Do you ever wanna run away?**_

Yes, but I'm afraid to. If I get caught, I might as well die out there then go back.

_**Do you lock yourself in your room?**_

Yes, all the time. I'm afraid for my life, but I'll never tell anyone.

_**With the radio on turn up so loud **_

_**That no one hears you screaming**_

I found one in a muggle store I went to when I needed to get away from my life. I turn it up loud and yell as loud as I can. I always soundproof my room first, so my father can't here.

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**When nothing feels alright**_

_**You don't know what it's like to be like me**_

Oh God, my life. Me? I hate it!

_**To be hurt**_

It hurts to think about the how abused I am. I guess in some ways I let it happen. I'm my own person, so why can't I do this?

_**To feel lost**_

I have no clue what to do and if I did, I couldn't do it. Maybe I do have a clue. I just don't seem to be able to act on it.

_**To be left out in the dark  
**_You won't ever see me. I'm too embarrassed to show my face. I hide out in the shadows.

_**To be kicked  
When you're down**_

I'm always down. And yes, I'm kicked every day for doing the slightest thing wrong. I even kick myself for letting me get kicked around.

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

Not only do I feel like I've been pushed around by the kids that whisper about me and my mother's death in the hall at school, but to actually be push and kicked by my father is the worst._**  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you**_

Man, I wish I had someone I could tell all this to! Someone I could trust._**  
No you don't know what it's like**_

And you never will know.

_**Welcome to my life**_

Take it or leave it. I wish I could leave it! Maybe I should.

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?**_

Hell yeah, I wish I had real friends and real happiness and a loving father and my mother back. But like my father says once you're a Malfoy, you're always a Malfoy.

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**_

It's the same thing. I wake up everyday pretending to be better than everyone. No one ever invites me to do anything. No surprise there. I really have to get out._**  
Are your desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?**_

Someone please save me! Please now I'm begging, and a Malfoy never begs._**  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_

Let's see, a father who hates me, poser friends that just use me, and no one who cares the least bit about me. I'd say yes, I hate this world._**  
Are you sick of everyone around?**_

Everyone that's around me or my father, but the ones who detest me I wish would be my friends. That would be nice, real true friends, people who would never get sick of me or try to use me for my money. At the rate this is going, I don't think I'll have to worry about people using me for my money anymore. I may have none._**  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies**_

Pansy, I just wish she'd fall into a hole. As for those parasitic retards, Crabb and Goyle, I wish they would find someone else to take orders from. And my father, all he ever does is lie to me. Nothing truthful ever comes out of that man's –-no, he's not a man– coward's mouth._**  
But deep inside you're bleeding**_

Please, I want to go somewhere and be someone else!!!! Free from my father's clutches. _**  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me**_

No one does or ever will. I doubt they would want to try to understand my life either._**  
No one ever lies straight to your face**_

Well there you go. That's a lie right there._**  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back**_

I haven't literally been… yet. Everyday I feel that time is getting closer. _**  
You might think I'm happy**_

Yeah right, but I am pretty convincing aren't I? I've been doing this for far too long, and something has to change._**  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted**_

Me? Yes, I was given everything just to keep me quiet but it won't work anymore. Not this time. I think I'm going to stand up to him once and for all, and if I die, well good riddance to him!_**  
You never had to work it was always there**_

Yep, that's me again. The rich kid didn't have to work for anything and always got what I wanted. After this, if I live, I will have to work my butt off to go on my own. I can do this._**  
You don't know what it's like**_

_**No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**_

Here it goes, there's no turning back. I've got to do this for myself and for my freedom. For my future! Here I go.

_**Welcome to my life **_

Draco turned off the CD player and sat down to right a letter to his father. This would be his way out. If his father decided to dispose of him, Draco would have Dumbledore to help him. And from this moment on, he would be himself, not a clone of his father. He would be Draco Malfoy, the boy who could do anything if he put his mind to it. Getting out of his father's clutches was something he put off for too long. This time, he would get out for good!

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! R&R Comments, suggestions always welcome... 


End file.
